


Cabin Fever

by bigfrakkingheroes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfrakkingheroes/pseuds/bigfrakkingheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, Rey, and Finn are stuck traveling together. They get cozy in the tight space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS AHEAD LOTS OF SPOILERS FOR EPISODE VII. Also lots of fluff, a little smut, and a little angst.

I.

Finn can't sleep. Nightmares plague him relentlessly. 

The Millennium Falcon is a hell of a good ship, but she doesn't have much in the way of soundproof walls. Rey and Poe wake up in the middle of the night in their respective cots to the sounds of Finn screaming. At first, they try to ignore it. Then, they try to approach him about it. His eyes get tired and he can barely keep them open. "I've seen things," he grumbles. "You don't understand."

He's spent his whole life with front row seats to the Dark Side. He's seen things they can only imagine. 

Rey feels an unbearable loneliness emanating from him. Rey has always been alone--but Finn? He was always part of something, group mind. Rey entwines her fingers with his and squeezes. Finn doesn't let go. Before they know it, Finn's fallen asleep in his breakfast, squeezing her hand. 

Rey and Poe exchange glances. 

After that, they take turns sitting beside Finn at night and holding his hand. He sleeps like a drugged kitten. No more screams. 

II.

Even though Poe, occasionally, feels like screaming. They've been stuck in deep space and they all start getting cabin fever after a while. The silence is what really gets to Poe. The empty, deep vacuum of space. He misses the cramped space of his X-Wing. He misses getting in on the action. The Millennium Falcon is an old bird, she's different. Poe helms the ship, Rey co-pilots, but she sure as hell doesn't take a backseat. They bicker. Often. Finally, his temper breaks. 

"You rip her apart like you're still scavenging!" he shouts. 

"Excuse me for keeping us all in the air!" she snaps back.

" _Hey._ Keep it up and I'll start taking pieces offa you, sandrat."

"I'd like to see you try, you Moof-milker!"

Poe jabs his thumb over his shoulder. "Out of my cockpit."

She prickles like an angry cat. "Your cockpit? I took this ship. She's mine. If anyone's leaving, it's _you._ "

"Get out, or I'll carry you out."

"You wouldn't."

"One--"

"Son of a--"

The rest of Rey's insult, however, dies on her tongue. In Poe's effort to lift her out of the co-pilot's seat, she struggles and ends up against the dashboard. Her fingers get handfuls of his shirt and his eyes--dark, stormy--lock on hers. She inhales. He exhales. She inhales. He exhales. She inhales--

His lips crush hers. She claws at his clothes and he grips her hips. The glass feels cold against her naked back, nothing but empty space behind her and rough, heated Poe in front of her. He fucks as hard as he flies and his fingers entwine with hers, pinning them up against the wall. She's a bundle of nerves and when she closes her eyes, she sees stars. 

When they've finished, they collapse into their opposite seats, Rey in the pilot's seat and Poe in the co-pilot's. They're unkempt, boneless, and Poe laughs. 

"I feel like a cradle-robber," he says.

"Shut up," she says.

III.

Poe finds his way into her cot and stays there the night. They forget to keep post beside Finn. The next day, Poe is flying solo when Finn approaches. The young man squares up his shoulders and grips the back of the co-pilot's chair. "How's it going?" Finn asks, casually.

He's a terrible, terrible liar. Already, Poe knows he has something to say. "Just fine," Poe says, releasing the shift. "Smooth sailing."

"Right." Finn can only handle silence for a couple seconds before he says, "I know you and Rey slept together last night."

Poe gives a nod, his eyes on the galaxy stretched out ahead. He braces himself. "Okay." His eyes glance over at Finn. "You wanna talk about it, buddy?"

Finn's gaze meets Poe. There's something unbearably honest in his eyes and, truthfully, it breaks Poe's heart. "I want in." When Poe looks at him, blankly, he continues, "I couldn't sleep. So...I thought about it. If we're all sleeping in the same room, maybe--"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Poe finds himself agreeing far more readily than he expected. "We'll push cots together or something."

"Okay." There's that smile--again, so damn genuine--and Poe's heart hammers. "Cool. Thanks." 

Just like that, Finn leaves and Poe can breathe again. BB-8 bleeps and chirps behind him. "Don't start," Poe warns, even as he thinks: what the hell am I getting myself into? 

IV.

Two rooms get abandoned, three cots get pushed into one. Not that they need the extra space. When the three of them sleep together, they snuggle tightly. Poe throws an arm around the both of them, Rey curls up, and Finn gets his limbs as tangled as possibly. They sleep like low-powered droids. 

V.

Poe's eyes are closed, legs crossed, hands on his knees, when Finn walks in. "Hey," Finn tilts his chin. "What's up with him?"

"He's meditating," Rey explains from her spot in the co-pilot chair. 

"Meditating?" echoes Finn.

"It's not that strange," Poe says as he opens an eye. "Connecting with the Force. Helps me fly. You should try it sometime." 

He's being sarcastic. He doesn't actually expect Finn to sit down on the floor beside him and cross his legs, mirroring Poe's position. "How does it work?" Finn asks.

"Well," Poe says, closing his eyes and mulling over his words. "I close my eyes...take a deep breath...and I just try to...feel it."

"It?"

"The Force. The energy. The intention. Just...let it all in."

He hears Finn take in a deep breath and exhale. The man next to him goes uncharacteristically silent. 

"You feeling it, Buddy?" 

When Poe opens his eyes, what he sees surprises him. 

Wet tears streak down Finn's face. He chokes and then covers his eyes with his hands, folding over. "I'm sorry," he said and repeats, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Hey...hey. It's okay. You're okay." Poe winds an arm around the man beside him, pulling him against him. 

Rey is immediately on the ground, arms open. Between the two of them, they hold Finn as he cries. Even Poe feels the release in the other man's chest, as though Finn is finally letting out something that has been locked away for a while. There's nothing but love here, love, acceptance, and forgiveness. 

Poe catches Rey's eyes as they embrace Finn. A realization dawns on Poe at that moment. He knows then that he needs not one, but both Finn and Rey. Together. Complete.

VI.

Rey, however, needs no one. 

That is her own cold reality. She wishes she could rely on them. She wishes she could set up camp here and plant poles in both Finn and Poe. But Rey is a survivor. More than anything, she's that. She hates feeling lonely, she wants nothing more than a family, but even in bed, pinned in a cot fit for one between two men who love her deeply, she feels more alone than ever. 

Rey quietly slides out of the cot. Finn and Poe barely stir; they just get closer to fill in the empty space. The Millennium Falcon hisses and hums and her bare feet patter across the metal floors. She makes her way into the cockpit and curls up into a chair, hugging her knees to her chest. The stars shimmer above and she gets lost in the vastness of space. In the quiet here, away from Finn and Poe, she lets the thoughts she's kept buried rise to the surface. 

There's an emptiness inside of her. A missing piece. It feels impossible to give herself over to one or both of the men on her ship until she can fill it. Worse, she knows who is really on her mind. She sees his face, the scar she left him, and she wonders--despite herself--if he's okay.

VII.

Kylo Ren can't see the stars here. 

It's dark on this world, smoggy, and the clouds blot out the light. 

He can't sleep. Rey is on his mind. 

He's close. So close to completion. So close to becoming the man his grandfather would have been proud of. He knows she's the missing piece. Han Solo's death gave him a boost of power, but it's not enough. If he could crush her throat with a clench of his fist...

The power he would have.

He dreams about it, fitfully, as he sweats through his wounds and grits his teeth at the night sky.


End file.
